Alike we are : Kryptonians and Vampires
by endlessthirst
Summary: Clark’s parents died in the second meteor shower. He goes off to live with his uncle Charlie in Forks, Washington. Experiencing trouble with his powers is the least of his problems. A bigger one seems to come in the form of Rosalie,a vampire and her famiy
1. Preview

Title: Alike we are : Kryptonians and Vampires

Pairing: Rosalie/Clark

Fandom: Twilight/Smallville

Rating: R

Summary: Clark's parents died in the second meteor shower. He goes off to live with his uncle Charlie in Forks, Washington. Experiencing trouble with his powers is the least of his problems. A bigger one seems to come in the form of Rosalie, a vampire and her family.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**____________________________________**

**Background info for non- Smallville fans**

**Clark Kent is not human though he looks exactly like one. He is kryptonian (super-powered human) from the Planet Krypton. He lands here in his spaceship when he was a baby and gets adopted by the Kents. He has lived in earth all his life. He gets his powers from the power the sun. **

**His powers are:**

**Super-Strength**

**Super Speed**

**Invincible/indestructible body**

**Super Hearing**

**Heat Vision**

**Super Breath**

**Flight (last to develop)**

**Weakness:**

**Green meteorites **

**Magic**

**Red meteorites make him lose his inhibitions**

**You don't need to know smallville to follow the story. I will just be bringing Clark to Forks. The only other characters from Smallville that might be in this story are Chole and Kara.**

**Next update:**

**Chapter 1 : Alice's vision of Clark**

**P.s If anyone wants to be my beta for this story pm me. Thanks**


	2. Alice's Vision

Title: Alike we are: Kryptonians and Vampires

Pairing: Rosalie/Clark

Fandom: Twilight/Smallville

Rating: R

Summary: Clark's parents died in the second meteor shower. He goes off to live with his uncle Charlie in Forks, Washington. Experiencing trouble with his powers is the least of his problems. A bigger one seems to come in the form of Rosalie, a vampire and her family.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**____________________________________**

**Alice's POV**

The sun was starting to dip low into the sky, spreading about its reddish hues and giving the entire forest a warm ethereal glow.

I smiled taking in a lungful of unnecessary breath of air and enjoying the relaxing atmosphere.

A light sigh broke the quietness of the evening. I turned around to face my companion and sister, Rosalie.

The past few months have been hard for Rosalie after Emmet had taken off to Alaska, feeling heartbroken as they had just dissolved their 80 years of marriage. Though i was sad to see my big brother go, it was also a relief as the tense atmosphere between the couple dissipated when he left.

Another loud sigh, this one more mournful than the other, broke through my thoughts. I opened my mouth to offer her some words of comfort, when I got pulled into a vision.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_It was dark all around but I could still make out the couch, the coffee table and the television set that was sitting in the middle of the room. I immediately recognized it. It was our living room._

"_I hope you like it" says a deep male voice before candles were being lit up one by one to reveal our living room filled with candles and roses leading all the way to the dinning room._

_A soft gasp is heard and a female figure turns around to thank him with a kiss so full of love that even I could feel it through my vision. _

_It was Rosalie. She was wearing a deep red velvet dress that accentuated her full figure. Her blond hair was cascading down her shoulders. She was stunning as usual, but there something different about her this time. It was her eyes, the usual coldness and indifference was longer there. Instead they were filled with warmth that I always knew she had but refused to show. Her eyes were brimming; no make that swirling with emotions- love, awe, and desire._

_She allows him to take her hand and lead her towards the dinning room. _

_Candles were being lit along the way and it was only when I carefully focused on the male figure did I realize that he was shooting beams of fire from his eyes. He was who lit the candles before and now._

_Finally they stopped at the dinning room and a full candlelight dinner was set up._

_Rosalie looked up at him questioningly though there was a hint of sorrow in her eyes, "Clark, I can't eat.."_

_He bends down to give her a quick kiss on the lips, effectively cutting her off and rests his forehead on hers. He takes her hand and lightly strokes her fingers as though as to assure and comfort her._

"_Its okay, I checked with Carlisle and I made sure you can eat everything that is prepared here. I just, wanted you to have a human experience, when you said you have never been on a date before" he said before pulling back a little to look away shyly. _

_He blushes lightly and scratches the back of his head awkwardly. A boyish smile adorned on his face before he his eyes widened and he starts to look nervous._

"_But I mean we can do something else if you want, it'st just... I thought you might want to.." he was cut off as Rosalie threw herself onto him and hugging him tight. She pulls back and brings her hands up to clasp around his neck_

_She looks up at him, a bright smile on her face with eyes filled with tears that could never fall._

"_Clark, its……" words failing her as she tried to settle her emotions."…. thank you" before leaning forward to kiss him._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

With that my vision ended. I opened my eyes and blinked rapidly.

It has been awhile since I had gotten such an intense and long vision.

"Alice, are you alright?" , I heard Rosalie ask in a concerned voice.

"Yeah…" I answered quickly, maybe too quickly but she didn't seem to notice as she drifted back into her own world.

I had no idea how to truly respond to her question. Am I alright? I had no clue to what I was feeling and I was still trying to digest what I saw in my vision. All I know is that:

One. Someone with powers is coming to Forks soon.

Two. He is not a human or vampire

And Three. Rosalie is going to fall in love with him. Deeply in love.

TBC................

A/N : Sorry for the delay in getting a chapter up. Someone should have told me going to a hotel school would mean having absolutely no time for yourself Anyway ill try and churn up another chapter soon though it wont be as fast as my other story as that is my priority. If anyone can let me know if i should have Bella in this story and let her and Clark be friends or erase her from the story. Also if i should change their relationship or leave as it is? Basically should Alice be with Jasper and Edward with Bella or Alice/Bella and Edward/ Jasper. Let me know what you think. **HATE IT? LOVE IT ?Reviews and comments would be appreciated :)**


	3. Rosalie's POV

Title: Alike we are: Kryptonians and Vampires

Pairing: Rosalie/Clark

Fandom: Twilight/Smallville

Rating: R

Summary: Clark's parents died in the second meteor shower. He goes off to live with his uncle Charlie in Forks, Washington. Experiencing trouble with his powers is the least of his problems. A bigger one seems to come in the form of Rosalie, a vampire and her family.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

Everyone in the family has been giving me weird looks recently especially Alice. It is as though as they knew something I didn't. I shrug it off; if it was important enough I am sure they would let me know.

I sighed loudly. I couldn't believe that I have been moping around the house; I was becoming as bad as Edward.

However unlike him, I actually had a good reason for the cause of this depression.

Emmet, my husband of over 80 years decided to dissolve our marriage just a few weeks ago. Well Ex- husband now I guess. Even though I know that he had done so to make me happy and that I should be grateful. Yet I find myself unable to be grateful for his kindness and wondering if I was risking everything for what could be nothing.

I knew that it had been my fault ever since I had been having those memories that seemed more like dreams since they are not my memories. They belong to a young baby and show of a distant planet. I had felt a pull towards the baby and have been watching fragments of his life as he grew up, through these random fragments of memories.

He was turning out to be quite the young man, a heart full of kindness, compassionate and love for all. Though he seems to be quite shy around other people especially girls.

At first I had thought it had just been images brought to life by my longing for a child, for a normal human life. That my desperation decided to create these memories. However they never stopped and it had been over a decade and they still persist.

I never told anyone in my family about these memory fragments except Carlisle to make sure I am not going insane. When I had told he was intrigued and excited, going on about some medical possibilities and connections until I had to interrupt him to get to the point. My father, the founder of our coven; yet when it comes to medical possibilities and all the science stuff, he turns into an excitable kid. He promised to let me know once he manages to find anything out but not before I promised him to keep this a secret from everyone. He reluctantly agreed. I know it was selfish of me to ask him of them especially when I needed his help but somehow I felt that this is a private thing between me and this boy- no man. And it is going to remain a secret as long as possible.

I always made sure to keep my mind off them whenever Edward was nearby; though there had been times where I had slipped and Edward looking at me thoughtfully afterwards. I made sure to glare at him, till he becomes uncomfortable and doesn't broach the subject

I remembered feeling shocked when I saw the boy lift a lorry with his bare hands when he was three. He had super- strength just like Emmet.

At first I had thought him to be one of us, a vampire because of his powers. Yet his skin doesn't sparkle in the sunlight and he eats normal food like any other human; maybe even more food than any other human.

I had thought him to be one of those half-vampire children, whose names struck fear in the hearts of our kinds. They were half human and half vampire. They could blend in with the rest of the humans well and their skin doesn't sparkle. They were supposed to have tremendous powers that even the Voultri were afraid of them, so much so that they were all hunted to extinction. The only difference was that they age faster than any other children and by the age of eight to ten, they would have grown fully into adults.

However unlike most of them, he grew up normally like any other humans, made the same mistakes and had the same level of compassion and kindness; something that the legendry half-vampires were known not to have.

Yet he was neither human nor vampire and despite knowing this fact I was not afraid of him.

We were similar- he and I. We both wanted to fit in the human world, despite how much I pretend not wanting to. We both also never chose to be who we are- me a vampire and him- something else altogether. We both fear that we might lose control – me my bloodlust and him- his powers.

Everyday is a struggle, yet the way he chose to live his life differs vastly from mine.

While I push away everyone and adopt a cold façade to keep them away, he embraces his family and friend and life itself. He draws people to him not only because of his good looks and charming smile but because of his kindness and warmth.

I remembered feeling a sense of awe when he chose to use his powers to help others despite the fact that it could risk him getting exposed. It was something I could never understand, why risk everything for some human who would probably betray you the first chance they get.

It was this distinct difference that perhaps drew me to him like a moth and made me look forward to these memories. I could not get enough of him and ironically enough his humanity. He was more human than anyone I had ever known, despite not being one himself.

I was living through him and experiencing every human moment I had been denied and long forgotten ever since I was turned into a vampire; from listening to a mother's lullaby to the taste of cookie dough and just listening to his own heartbeat that sounded like my own.

I remembered feeling his happiness as he had his first birthday party.

I remembered feeling his surprise as I watched him shoot beams of fire out from his eyes and onto the barn walls.

I remembered feeling his horror as he watched a car crash onto him and his anxiety on rescuing the person than to protect his secret.

But the strangest of all was when I remembered feeling a flash of jealousy when I felt his love for a girl named Lana Lang as she walked up to her boyfriend.

It was then I knew I was possibly falling for him. This stranger whom I have never met or seen in my life other than through my dreams, who had feelings for another, a human girl at that.

The more memories I had, the more distant I became towards Emmet, rejecting any of his advances towards me.

We had always known that we were not each other's true mates but had agreed to stick together until the time comes to part.

Eventually as the years went by we started to fall in love with each other, not the true passionate love that people come to think of when it comes to love but more of a comfortable domestic sort.

I knew that I had to tell Emmet about these…memories and my possible new found feelings. It is only fair that I be honest with him now than hurt him in the long run. But I stalled I have no idea how to do this. How do you go up to your husband of 80 over years and say that you are in love with someone else? Someone whom you've never even met.

But I did it eventually. What was supposed to turn out as a quick confession escalated into a heated argument and it broke my heart to see the sorrowful expression on the ever cheerful face of my husband.

He raged and pleaded with me to understand and when he confessed that he had always thought that I was his true mate and was just waiting for me to realize it, I knew that we had to end this marriage to save him and us.

He proposed a week trial of some sort to try and salvage our marriage and even went to the extent of getting our family to mediate between us.

However it just proved fruitless, when I tried to deny myself and these feelings. The dreams got even more intense and the frequency of them increased.

Upon realizing that there was no way to salvage our marriage, Emmet dissolved it and he immediately took off saying he needed time on his own.

Ever since that day, our family has never really been the same. Nobody knew what happened between Emmet and I except Carlisle and Edward- the latter snarling and growling at me. Blaming me for splitting up the family and making snide remarks about my selfishness. I knew he was right but I just put up a cold front and acted like it didn't affect me. Rosalie Hale never shows vulnerability of any sorts. I even gave a glare to the future-seeing pixie, Alice when she tried to talk to me about it. It is bitchy of me, I know but it's the best defense I got that helps me pull through each day.

But when I hunted on my own I allowed my true feeling to surface. The depression and anger at myself for allowing myself to fall for this being whom I have not even met.

But I cling onto the tiny hope that I will meet him and with every move that we did, I became less and less hopeful till I no longer felt anything.

Emptiness. Despair. Anger. Hatred.

That was all I felt and though even now I get glimpses of this man, I refuse to allow myself to see or feel anything. I make myself go into a hunting frenzy so I can just focus on the smell of the blood and the thrill of the hunt and not having to see these false glimpses of hope that my crazy mind had conjured up. This boy, this man is just a figment of my imagination. It had to be. There is no other imagination. I will no longer pine away or put my hopes up on this.

Today is New Years Day. A Brand New year and for many looking to find love. But today is the day I Rosalie Hale, close my heart to love….. you can say it is a new year's resolution of sorts….because there really is no such thing as love- Not for me anyway.

* * *

**Next chap : Clark's POV and his first day in Forks.**

* * *

A/N: Alright. Im sorry to all my readers and thank you for all those emails that got me motivated to write again. Ive no excuses really though i have been rather busy with work, school and taking up two additional languages on top of school work (German & Chinese). Go figure. Anyway I do hope to finish this story and see where it takes me. Please review and let me know what you think? All reviews and comments will be appreciated. Hopefully ive not lost the feel of the story cause of the long break. Cheers ;)


End file.
